


There's a time for everything

by witchyavenger



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, NSFW, Oral Sex, Swearing, oral (m and f receiving), santi is a fucking switch, unprotected sex (piv)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: After eavesdropping on a conversation you finalize a decision
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/You
Kudos: 4





	There's a time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk man I wrote this spontaneously I’m not too happy with it but whatever lol  
> Here it is on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/645486386687950848/theres-a-time-for-everything

It was a nice evening, you always loved hanging out with the boys and they did too. But now that you were dating Santiago you put a bit more pressure on yourself. It felt like you had to prove that you and Santi were right for each other. With the relationship still being relatively new that just gave you some nerves. There was no doubt in your mind about him being the one, however. And the boys knew it too, it was painted on Santiago’s stupid face. 

You had just gone to the bathroom and were about to rejoin them when you caught a part of their conversation. Somebody had apparently asked about your sex life… it made you perk up and stop dead in your tracks, anticipating Santiagos answer. Eavesdropping was kind of rude, but you felt like you had some right to do so, considering they were talking about you too. 

“We haven’t had sex yet,” Santi’s tone was neutral. 

“Why not?” 

“Just hasn’t happened yet. She wanted to wait a bit… until it felt right.” Your heart was thumping in your chest. He had never given you any indication that it was a problem for him, but maybe that’s just what he told you. Maybe he would admit his true thoughts to his best friends. You knew Santi had a relatively high sex drive. He had a track record to show for it. You never minded that, because he was not unfaithful, but now you still worried that maybe you’d waited too long… Maybe he thought you were stringing him along...

“You mind that?” Frankie asked, probably thinking something similar. 

“No.” Was Santiago’s simple answer, presented with a wave of his hand. “I’ll wait as long as she needs. I really care about her, man. I’d probably do anything for her.” You could hear the smile in his voice and his words painted one on your face too. Butterflies erupting in your stomach. 

“Would you look at that,” Benny laughed with the others “Pope finally fucking whipped for this girl.” 

You could make out Santi’s laugh mixed in with the others. Just a small chuckle into his bottle. Although you couldn’t see him you knew his face would be at least a little bit flushed. 

Hearing that exchange between them was only the more affirmation that you wanted to sleep with him. That it was actually the right time and you were more than ready. Right now would be best, to be honest. 

Quietly, you sneak into the bedroom and pull out a matching set of lingerie you had already brought on a bag a while ago. Just in case… well in case the occasion arose. Turns out it was a rather smart foresight. 

You quickly changed into it before making your way back to your friends. Slipping next to your boyfriend, his arm instantly found a home around your waist. 

“You okay? What were you doing so long?” 

You smirk at his obliviousness. “Nothing. Just something I had to take care of…” He looked confused but was content with your answer. When he was about to put his attention back on the conversation you leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. 

“Listen, I have a surprise for you if you can get the boys to leave with a convincing excuse.” 

That certainly captivated his curiosity. His face snapped back to you, when he studied your expression he had an idea what his surprise might entail. 

“It’s something I’m wearing right now,” you added just to rile him up a bit. His eyes darkened once it fully sunk in what you were hinting at. Saying he was excited for the rest of the night, was an understatement. 

“Listen, guys, I actually have to get up really early for a meeting at work tomorrow…” 

“Alright, we’ll just finish our beers and then we’ll be out of your hair.” It didn’t seem like they were suspecting anything, so you ran a hand up and down Santi’s thigh as a reward. Watching him spread his legs and straighten his posture made you suppress a grin. 

Once the boys said their goodbyes, Santiago ushered them out the door, trying not to seem too urgent. You were standing behind him and as soon as the door closed you wound around each other. Santi sank back against the door, as your lips connected in a searing kiss. 

He wasted no time licking your bottom lip, asking for permission to slip his tongue in. You followed his movements, deepening the kiss until you were both breathing heavily. You were like teenagers whose parents just left to let them study in peace. 

His hands traveled over your sides and down your thighs. Without warning, he grabbed the back of your knees, hoisting your legs around his torso. You never broke the kiss and held onto his neck as he carried you to the sofa. He sat down with you straddling him and his hands never leaving your thighs. Sitting down, you adjusted your legs on either side of his hips as his lips left yours. He pressed them against the corner of your mouth, along your jaw. Ultimately they settled on your neck. Sucking and licking and occasionally nibbling on your pulse point, the front of your throat, just below your ear… You moaned and ground against him. His arousal was prominent in his jeans. You wouldn’t stop here today as you did before. You had enough of waiting. 

Moving his hands up to the hem of your shirt he looked at you for a moment, just to make sure, before he lifted the fabric over your head. His gaze got caught on the lace covering your boobs. It was a beautiful piece and you looked so gorgeous in it he didn’t even want to take it off. His lips attached to your chest kissing all over it. The soft skin on top, the place over your heart, the nipple hidden underneath the flimsy lace. It made you giggle how eager he was. Running your fingers through his soft, short curls you made him pull away. Your fingers found his shirt and discarded it somewhere on the living room floor. His skin was warm underneath your palms, as you let your hands glide over his shoulders and his pecks. You were mesmerized by him, you always were. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” you whispered as you studied his form. 

He chuckled as he rubbed your hips. “I think you take that title baby. You’re fucking breathtaking in that thing. Actually… you always are.” Your heart jumped in your chest, which prompted you to lean forward and give him the same treatment he had given you. 

You moved down the center of his torso to his abs, as far as you could in your position. 

You wouldn’t stop there tonight. 

Without hesitation, you slipped from his grip and sank to your knees in front of him to continue your journey. Once you reached the top of his pants you went ahead and unzipped them. Santiago was too astonished by the sight of you to comment. He just followed your lead and let you remove the rest of his clothes. His length stood proudly against his stomach and it almost made your mouth water to see him like that. Skin flushed and panting in anticipation. You reached out to pump him a few times, noticing the way his abs tensed under his soft belly. You knew he was sometimes self-conscious that his age was catching up with him and he didn’t look as fit as he used to anymore. Although you understood where he was coming from, you couldn’t see anything you would change about him. 

Licking a long stripe from his base to his tip you made him groan quietly. Next, you wrapped your lips tightly over the head and cleaned up the beads of precum that had started to leak. With your tongue swirling around him he stopped holding his sounds back. Just enjoyed your actions. You took him as deep as you could, you loved the feeling of him filling your throat. He could feel your moan vibrate around him. Carefully, he cupped your face and made you look up. His mouth was agape, dark brown eyes fixated on your mouth wrapped around his cock. Both of you thought you were enjoying the best view anyone could ever get. 

For a while, you continued moving up and down and sucking hard, basking in the praise that started spilling from him the closer he got to his orgasm. How good you were making him feel. How well you were taking his cock like a good girl. That you felt fucking amazing on him. 

When he was on the brink of cumming he made efforts to stop you. 

“Fuck baby, stop or you’re gonna make me cum in your mouth.” 

When you only blinked up at him and made it clear you had no intention of stopping, he growled and bucked up into you. The realization that you in fact wanted him to cum inside of you was enough to make him shoot his seed down your throat right at that moment. You held onto his thighs as you swallowed his load. You bobbed your head a couple more times to let him ride out his high. When you pulled off he swiped his thumb along your lip and chin to gather what had leaked before you got the chance to do it. Obediently you licked him clean and rose to your feet. You pecked Santi once, who was still recovering, and then turned to walk a few feet away. Slowly, you undid your pants and slid them off, giving him a nice view of your butt in the panties matching the lace of your bra. 

That seemed to do the trick of snapping Santi out of his post-orgasmic haze. He followed you when you made your way to his bedroom. He was almost running, catching up with you. When he caught you and tickled you, you laughed loudly and tried to escape. You squealed once he picked you up from behind and quickly carried you to his room. Back to being serious, he threw you onto the mattress and grabbed your ankle to lift your leg up. Moving up the bed he kissed up your shin and knee. The lust never left his eyes. Hungrily he peppered the inside of your thigh with open-mouthed kisses, leaving a mark on the flesh just for him to admire. 

“Can I eat you out, baby?” he asked moving his kisses further up your stomach until he reached your collarbone. “Please… I want to taste you.” 

He sounded almost desperate… of course, you didn’t deny him. 

In an instant, he was hovering over your heat. He nipped at your hipbone before hooking his fingers under the waistband. Swiftly, he pulled the panties down, revealing your glistening folds. 

“Fuck, did you get this wet just from sucking my dick?” 

It was a rhetorical question meant to tease you, so you replied with a small moan and a buck of your hips. He delved into your pussy without another smart remark. Skillfully licking around your folds, moaning at the first taste of your juices. He flicked your clit with his tongue a few times before wrapping his lips around it and sucking harshly. He drew more sounds from you and let them sink into his brain, never to forget how hot you sound and how sweet you taste. Alternating between darting around your entrance and paying special attention to your clit, he had you reeling. His strong arms wound around you to hold you in place. For some reason, it only turned you on more that he could pin you down and take control so easily. Your hands found their way back into his hair, tousling the graying curls with each tug. 

With the way you were clenching and begging he knew you were close. He brought his fingers to rub your bundle of nerves in smooth circles and kept his tongue on you the entire time.

You arched your back and threw your head back, “Fuck Santi, please…” 

He made a pleased sound as he relentlessly continued to eat you out. Just seconds later you could feel your insides coiling up, winding tightly until it exploded in a rush of pleasure that took over your entire being. 

As your body kept tingling with aftershocks, Santiago slowed his movements. Carefully, he cleaned your release off your oversensitive core, lapping up everything you gave him and savoring it. He crawled up to you and pride filled his chest at your state. Positively wrecked and satisfied, still coming down and catching your breath. 

You pulled on his neck to lock your lips. The taste of you was still lingering on him. You could feel his hard cock pressing against you again and it made you groan. One of his large hands reached for your tits that were still covered by the lingerie you put on for him. 

He was almost appalled to find the garment still on you, quickly moving his face over your breasts and mouthing at them through the material as he had earlier. You arched into him and he took the opportunity to slip his hand behind your back and open the clasp. 

He pushed the straps over your shoulders and said, “As hot as you look in this, I changed my mind. I want it off.” 

Flinging it across the room, it joined the rest of your clothes somewhere on the floor of his apartment. You got shy for a second and almost wanted to hide from his ravenous eyes. Santiago picked up on it right away, observant as he is. He cupped your face and brushed his thumb over your cheekbone, wordlessly telling you that you didn’t need to be shy, but that he would stop if you wanted him to. Maybe it was even a confession of something more. Something neither of you had said out loud yet because it was technically ‘too early’ to say. Both of you felt it and for now, that was enough. 

Having freed your chest, Santiago enjoyed playing with the way your nipples perked up to his touch or the wetness of his mouth. You had enough of his teasing though. Quite literally taking matters into your own hands, you gripped his length and pumped him. Taking the hint, he got comfortable between your legs and positioned himself at your entrance. Rubbing up and down your slit he gathered some of your slick. He watched you attentively before pushing in. Both of you groaned at the feeling. He smoothly sheathed himself in your walls as they contracted around his size. 

“Fuck you feel amazing,” he praised, earning a whimper from you. 

Right after he bottomed out he pulled almost all the way out again. He drove into you steadily as your lips explored each other’s bodies. He fit so snuggly inside of you he couldn’t imagine ever wanting to leave your warm pussy again. The way you squeezed him and moaned for him filled him with such satisfaction he felt like he was about to come any second. 

He grabbed the back of your left knee and brought your leg up around his waist, the heel of your foot digging into the pillowy flesh of his butt. The slight switch of the angle allowed him to go deeper, hitting your g-spot just right. 

“Ah fuck, Santi right there,” you screamed before you could stop yourself. Your words urged him on to repeat the same motion, rubbing his tip against the spot you could barely reach. He greedily took you, slightly rough but always considerate. With your nails digging into the muscles of his back, holding onto him like a lifeline, you quickly neared your high. 

When you told him you were close he bit your shoulder. Fuck, how he loved hearing you say that. He kept his movements steady, not making the mistake of going faster or harder. He sure knew what he was doing… 

He had you cumming on his cock within a few more strokes after that. Warm pleasure erupting through your body in waves of an intensity you have never felt before. It was heavenly, feeling you spasm around him with each one. Hearing his name in your moans because it was the only thing you remembered at that moment. When your high subsided and your body stopped shaking and convulsing underneath him, you found your words again. 

“I don’t think I ever came that hard before,” you admit as another, much smaller wave of pleasure made you twitch again. 

Pope growled at your words and started slowly moving again. You almost couldn’t take it. 

“I’m the only one huh?” 

It seemed like he had a thing for you talking dirty, especially if it included praise. 

“I’m all yours baby. I never want a different cock again.” 

He snapped his hips against yours viciously at that. Case in point, your theory was confirmed. But His mouth was on yours again, kissing you feverishly as his pace picked up. 

It took some strength, but you managed to push him over and straddle him without his dick ever slipping out of your pussy. You didn’t hesitate to start bouncing on him. He grabbed your waist and handfuls of your butt as you dragged your wet core up and down his shaft. 

“Nobody fucks me like you do Santi.” His fingertips dug into you almost painfully, but you still loved it. He just marveled at the confidence you gained so suddenly and can’t help feeling proud. Of you, of himself too... the cocky bastard. 

As you kept riding him and praising him, he was staring up at you with such wonder and adoration you would probably never recover from the way it made your head spin. He was chasing his own release now and still found a way to make you feel like you were the only thing that mattered. He fondled your boobs as you kept up your sweet talk - or rather dirty talk. 

“Tell me how I’m making you feel.” 

Santiago’s brows furrowed together and you leaned forward to kiss the crease away. A small moment of tenderness. He needed you to say it. Needed your reassurance that he was making you feel good and it was so cute, it would have made your heart skip a beat if he hadn’t bucked his hips up to meet yours the next second. 

“Ah! God… So good, baby. You’re gonna make me cum again,” you rasped into his ear. 

He helped you keep a steady pace, guiding you up and down like it was second nature. 

“Fuck, I love your cock so much. It was fucking made for me.” 

He groaned and threw his head back. With a smile, you sucked and nipped under his adam’s apple. He pulled you impossibly closer and moved up against you in sync with your thrusts. 

“All mine?” His voice was strained, he was so close. 

His eyes were so dark you could barely make out his pupils. It was endearing how submissive and yet fucking possessive he was. 

“Only yours, baby,” your words were interrupted by a moan, and you couldn’t find it in you to producing anything but cries.

Santiago felt his balls draw tighter as you felt him twitch and spill inside of you. He experienced the sensation in his entire body, starting somewhere low in his stomach and spreading outwards in a burst of electricity. His deft fingers found your clit again and with the added stimulation and his continuous thrusts, you could feel yourself falling over the edge again. One last time you came for him with the combined sensations of his cum coating your insides, his thrusts, and his fingers rubbing you. You were shaking on top of him with shocks of the same electricity he felt seconds earlier. He caught you, literally and figuratively, capturing your lips in a kiss broken by exasperated groans as pleasure burned through the both of you like fire. 

You slid off him with a whimper and fell next to him. You were both panting and breathless and you started chuckling. 

“Fuck…” was all he could muster before the giggling took over again. 

“Damn, straight.” 

You laid your head on his chest and he started stroking your back. You want to tease him, having discovered some of his turn-ons already. But you decided to keep it to yourself for now. To wait until you could explore more and show him just how much you had him wrapped around your finger. Santiago already knew you had him in the palm of your hand, but he was also certain that he would find a way to turn the tables. 

He helped you get cleaned up before settling down with you again. Feeling something underneath him he found your panties. He looked at them dazed, recalling some of the moments of the night. 

“Fuck I’ll never forget how you look in these, but you didn’t have to wear those. I would have fucked you in anything.” 

“I know, but I wanted to. I’ve been… planning this kinda.” 

He threw you a smile and ticked up his eyebrow. Fuck, you were glad you had finally done this. Tonight proved that he was it for you. You felt so comfortable with him, so confident. You knew you were the only one for him too. From the way he kissed you, touched you, and held you… even just from the way he looked at you. 

He was certain the images of you, wrapped up for him in pretty lace, would be the first thing to cross his mind when he woke up… and he really couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist


End file.
